creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Attached
He refused to believe that his "baby girl" was evil. He refused to believe that she had murdered his entire family in cold blood while he was away. He refused to believe them when they said that she was brainwashing him. Let me start from the beginning, to avoid any confusion... --------------------------------------- He had bought her off of eBay. Well, he had bid for her. Almost 5,000 dollars had been taken directly out of his pocket for her. The pictures and videos that the seller had posted of her were perfect in his eyes, and he just had to have her as his own. His wife and 12-year-old daughter, Sophie, were a bit concerned for him and his newly-found obsession of her, but they didn't think much of it. The seller had emailed him a few days later telling him that he had won the bidding and that she was going to be shipped to him in 3 days. That was all that it took for him to become so excited and anxious that he wouldn't sleep, replenishing his energy with a few sips of coffee every night. Friday morning was the day that she arrived. He carefully took her out of the box and cradled her in his arms, smiling down at her as she opened her eyes and looked back up at him. A small smile then crept its way onto her face, her dark brown eyes shining as she cooed softly in greeting. --------------------------------------- A few months had passed since she'd arrived and he fell instantly in love with her. His wife, however, thought that his obsession with the baby was a little off. He spent every waking moment with his "daughter". He would bring her everywhere with him, even to work, and his friends would tease him incessantly. Nonetheless however, they seemed to accept her. The only one who was truly jealous and envious was Sophie. The girl would scowl with disgust as her father picked her up from school, the 12-year-old having to hop in the back where the baby was nestled in the car-seat that he had bought just for her. Every night, he would hold her for a few minutes as she comfortably fell asleep, cuddling up to his chest and hearing the sound of his heartbeat. Sophie would mostly hide in the darkness of the empty hallway, watching with envy in her eyes as her father, the man who had almost always been there for her, sauntered quietly and slowly into his bedroom without so much as a goodnight to her. She knew that she and her mom had to get rid of the doll somehow. But how? --------------------------------------- The timing couldn’t have been more perfect. He was about to go on a business trip for 7 weeks. He was reluctant because he found out that he couldn’t bring her along with him, but he trusted his wife and daughter enough to let them babysit. He spent a few minutes getting ready before he went into her room to say goodbye. He took almost a whole hour just holding her as she began to wake up. He fed and changed her, and then, without so much as a goodbye hug and kiss to his wife and daughter, he was out the door. “Okay, he’s gone. What do we do?” the wife asked. Sophie explained the plan to her mom in great detail. Little did they know, the doll overheard them. --------------------------------------- Weeks later, when he came back from his trip, he wasn’t surprised to see her playing with the toys that he had bought for her. He was surprised, though, to see a red liquid-type substance covering most of the front of her dress. He sort of panicked, his first thought being that she had gotten hurt somehow. After frantically inspecting her, he breathed a huge sigh of relief. He went into the bathroom to wash her up... --------------------------------------- He believes that a murderer had killed his family. No one was around to tell him that his “''precious little girl''” wasn’t all that precious after all. Category:Mental Illness